


not an idiot

by felsic (Dealer)



Category: Tattered Weave
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 01:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11749275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dealer/pseuds/felsic
Summary: Lycus tries to teach himself biology. Commission for Pluma!





	not an idiot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pluma_the_Fluffy_Dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pluma_the_Fluffy_Dragon/gifts).



Lycus was ready to throw something. The research was done, the experiment ready to go, or so he thought. But no, of course not, nothing could be that simple. Physics and chemistry weren't going to be enough for this one, he finally realized. He was going to have to delve into his old enemy, biology.

Lycus had no idea what it was about this subject, why it just--shuts his brain down. Surely it can't be more complex than the subjects he's familiar with? Yet every time he opens a book on biology, all of the bones, the tissues, the cells, the organelles, the formulas, the proteins, the structures, diets, ecosystems, stimuli, genetics--he was left reeling. It was too much. Too much to take in, to much to understand. He was too stupid. That was the only conclusion he could arrive at. And he was going to have to scrap that whole experiment, hours of work, because he was just too stupid.

He jumped at the knock on his door. Someone here to drop off donations, probably. Lycus didn't trust himself to say anything just then and instead continued to pour over his textbook rather than acknowledge them. 

"Is-- is everything alright...?"

"O-oh." Lycus knew that voice. He looked over his shoulder at Gwen and her kith. "H-hi. I mean--" She stood at the door, holding a few umbrellas and looking--anxious? Apprehensive? Lycus silently told himself off and forced himself to calm down.

"I'm--I'm fine," he said, turning back to his desk. "Just--frustrated."

"Oh." She took an anxious step forward. "Anything I can help with?" 

Lycus laughed bitterly. "N-not-- not unless you can ex-explain biology to an idiot." So much for staying calm.

Gwen's eyes lit up. "I-I study biology! I'm majoring in zoology, and I design animal species from scratch, maybe I can hel-- wait." Her face fell, brow knitting with confusion and concern. "What do you mean, 'an idiot?' You're not an idiot."

Lycus scowled and turned away. His face was hot. He'd just wanted to do an experiment, he hadn't wanted to feel stupid and definitely didn't want to make Gwen upset. "I-it's-- it's nothing. N-nevermind."

Gwen's face hardened with determination. She dropped the umbrellas on the nearest counter and pulled up a chair, sitting herself down next to Lycus. "I'm going to help you understand biology. And then you're going to stop calling yourself an idiot. Deal?"

Lycus stared at her for a moment, taken aback by this sudden directness. Finally, let let out a small laugh. "Deal."


End file.
